warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hema/@comment-27626389-20170115230116/@comment-68.150.105.176-20170201092529
Sorry to call you out FrostBladestorm, but I by and large disagree with probably most of your points. Enemy scaling is about the only thing that adds any semblance of difficulty to the game. Hell level 500+ enemies are trivial with even a half baked strategy. Other than that there's nightmare modes but there's really only so many of those mods to farm, that doesn't last long. Without endless enemy scaling I'll have officially run completely out of things to give a shit about in this game between content releases. Some old weapons should definitely be buffed. Others should stay as obvious starter weapons, no need to introduce a power creep right out of tutorial. Personally for weapon scaling I think they should just buff some obvious weakling weapons, and introduce two changes to the riven system and they'd be good. Drop the dumbass riven disposition popularity contest and assign disposition according to objective weapon statistics, not how popular the PoS is. While they're at it change mastery requirements for weapons to reflect their usefulness. It would probably do a lot of good to have the dev team sit on warframe-builder for a day to get that data anyway. They should also let you transmute 4 unwanted riven mods into a random unrolled riven, but I suppose that has little to do with scaling. Can't say I've had issues farming relics. Do Hieracon runs to 2k for a couple hours, you'll be swimming in axi relics. Do it with a buddy or clan mates and you can increase your efficiency. Shouldn't take more then 2 weeks to get a new prime access pack if you're actually dedicating yourself to it, and that'd be with bad luck. Agreed that sortie rewards completely need a rework. If nothing else there should be a way to guarantee a riven after 5-7 sorties without. A lot of people didn't like how TWW flowed. I loved it, but I could understand how changing around the Second Dream could upset some people. If nothing else I think DE proved how massive of a waste of time that would be looking at TWW's development timeline. Only thing I like about TennoNav is laughing about how terrible it is, would love for a rework there. PvP solar rails were a fucking mess. Clans going to war all the time left the dark sectors unnaccesable to the players and cause a LOT of resentment. Even if they fixed all the issues with the old system there's still the fact that almost nobody cares about PvP in this game, would be a waste of time overhauling PvP again. Syndicate rep gain is hard? Play for a few weeks, I've literally levelled every single syndicate to max at least once, it doesn't take that long. Don't see what they need to fix with Archwing. I haven't played it in a while but I really enjoyed the last overhaul for it. Only problem with Archwing is the lack of content, and the lack of motivation to play it. I'd love for them to expand the content, but I think there are way more relevant things to focus on immediately. I completely disagree that they should halt new content releases. I manage to have fun with the game thanks to the endless modes, but at best I'm buying time till the next Frame, weapon set or prime access drops. Arresting content updates eliminates my one main motivator to play, and "fixing" the endless enemy scaling eliminates my other.